Harbor District (Clear Water Village)
The Harbor District of Clear Water Village was the busiest district in the city. Work Hours The workers who labored in the Harbor District took shifts around the clock, unloading goof and other vital shipments at all hours. Goods unloaded were either transferred to warehouses in the Merchant District or shipped immediately to the Kaiu Kabe.Strongholds of the Empire page 32 Walls and Gates The District was the second walled district of Clear Water Village, and had three gates by which you could gain access to it. The first was the Rice Gate, which led to the warehouses in the Merchant District. The second was the Tea Gate, which connected to the Hanamachi District. The last gate was the Workers Gate, which connected to the area where the heimin families lived. Kuni Tower Also accessible in the Harbour District is the Kuni Tower. It had the outward appearance of any of the other towers found along the Kaiu Wave Wall. Accessed from a small jetty, stone steps climbed to a door ten feet above the high water mark. Entering the door however, one would find a set of stairs disappearing downward below the water level. Strongholds of the Empire page 33 Other Facilities The western side of the harbor was home to a dry-dock and repairing facilities, for any ships that run afoul of the reefs, treacherous weather or pirate attacks. Hida Navy On the eastern side of the district were the docks for the Hida navy, a fortified stone pier with a tower. Adjacent to the Administrative District, the dock could hold up to a dozen kobune or Iron Turtle ships, and almost the same amount of smaller ships like seki bune. The naval forces here in the later 12th century were under the command of Hiruma Genjuro, who co-ordinated with Yasuki Merchants to protect important shipments as well as sending out patrols reaching as far as the Tidal Landbridge. Entertainment Sailors visiting Clear Water Village would normally be confined to the Harbor District, and numerous Tea and Sake houses were provided to entertain them, although none were as fine as those found in the Hanamachi District. Leaving the District Ship captains, samurai visitors as well as any other notable guests could obtain passes to leave the district from the guards at the gates. Such passes granted free access to any of the open areas of the city, although a curfew enforced at midnight mean they would be expected to return to an inn in the Visitors District. Any found outside of the walls after this hour could find themselves facing severe penalties unless in possession of a very high social rank. Patrols Due to the boisterous nature of the place, as well as the Crab's preference for security first, Hida patrols walk the harbour walls while Yasuki patrol the waterfront. Their friendlier demeanor mean they are less likely to employ lethal force to bring about peace.Strongholds of the Empire page 33 Illegal Activities With commerce come the inevitable illegal activities that follow, some of which are even masterminded by the Yasuki. Numerous shady Tea Houses can be found for those who are looking for smugglers, forgers or thieves. Occasionally the Yasuki will crack down oon the illegal activities, but rarely too hard. The Yasuki are careful to restrict any such activities to the Harbor only, and any unsanctioned activities outside the area are dealt with in a quicker and harsher manner. Category:Sunda Mizu province